For All the Reason in the World
by Erik Thomas Stephans
Summary: Sequal to 'For One Reason Alone'. SatoxDai. DaichiXOC. Kotaku's curse is realized. I FINALLY updated! Chapter 3 is up. Twists in the plot line, so be aware. Hiatus
1. Hi

For All the Reason in the World

-Sequel to For One Reason Alone

By Angelis Raye Kamura

AN:

Well, time to get cracking! I now have a lot more free time on my hands now that I am single again! Hahah... Anyway, I was hoping to please all my readers with an update that some have been demanding for quite a while. Now, this is under a different name, but yet it is a sequel! Oh, ho! This is the sequel to the one shot, For One Reason Alone, and is set about eighteen years after it happened, and is during the summer after Daisuke gets out of college! Oh, and before I forget, this is after they pass the gay marriage law thingy, and when they have advanced enough tehnology to create children for two parents of the same gender, using the both of the actual parents' DNA and so on and so forth. This story is tending to focus on Daichi, though.

Oh, and Satoshi's school gets out earlier in the year than Daichi's. But Daichi goes to a middle school, whereas Satoshi teaches at the high school.

Now, depending, I will turn this into a series, if you wish, but this is something I haven't even written on paper. You guys seem to like the stories better if I don't write them first. I get the most reviews for the things that I just thought of and started to type. I guess I could get a lot more done this way.

!For the people that don't know as much Japanese as I do, I put the translation of the lesser known/used Romanji in .

Please enjoy!

Chapter One: Hi

Fire

Life was grand, splendid, and any other way of saying that it was "perfect" for the two, now grown men. It had all started when Satoshi finally admitted his love to Daisuke. That was the most fateful day of them all... But that is not what this story is about that - that was what the original story was about.

"Sato! You almost forgot your lunch! Get back here!" Daisuke yelled after a certain blunnette, who was getting in his car, about to leave. Daisuke handed the brown bag to the taller man.

"You know that when I'm late, you should just drop by the school later. The staff will get mad at me if I'm late," Satoshi Hikari replied, running a hand through his long, silky blue hair. With his other hand, he accepted the bag from his lover. "Arigatou ni tonikaku.Thank you anyway" He kissed the smaller redhead on the cheek. "Get something done today!"

"Hai. Anata no (It'll be) for you," he whispered to himself. He waved the other off, then went back into the house to try and get some of his work done. "Being an artist is kinda annoying at times. Sigh Kawaiso na poor Sato-kun, he has to put up with those 'kids' almost every day! (Good thing today is his last day!) I expected him to hate teaching high school, but then things change... He always tells me that it's my fault for him going into teaching, but... ha ha ha!" He sighed again, sitting down on his stool, starting to think about what he should paint this time. Flowers, senery, and nature were getting a little boring, to tell you the truth.

Then he got a sudden inspiration - he decided to paint his koibito lover, Satoshi. No one would know that it was the Hikari though, by the way that he was going to paint the picture.

**2:00 pm**

"Tadaima I'm home! Daisuke!" Satoshi announced across the house. "Damn, this house is too big." he muttered. "Warui no Dai. It's Dai's fault"

"I heard that Sato!" The redhead said, walking up to the taller man. "You're so mean to me! Sniff Always blaming me for stuff that you had equal or more say on! Ijiwa!"

"Gomen nasai Very sorry..." The blunnette hugged the smaller redhead, stroking his hair. "Gomen Nasai. So sorry that I'll make it up to you tonight...?" he suggested.

The other looked up at him with big eyes. "Hontõ ni?" he whispered.

"Hai. I'll take you out to dinner - whatever you want - then we'll come back to the house... tõ... And" Satoshi stopped, realizing what exactly he was suggesting.

"Tõ...And?" Daisuke pushed.

"Tõ... anata desu... seme ni yoru. Yuitsu no yoru desu! And... you can... be seme (on top) tonight. Only tonight!" Satoshi said, bending down to give the other a tender kiss on the lips, sliping his toungue into the redhead's moulth.

Daisuke moaned, letting his hands travel up the blunnette's back, then to loosen the belt around Satoshi's waist, pulling down his pants, when-

"Tadaima! Konnichi wa! Otou-san, Chichi-san! I'm home! Hello! Father, Dad" A loud voice announced as the person walked through the door. Seeing what was about to happen between his 'otou-san' and 'chichi-san', he glared, stating: "Get a room!" Then, he stomped off into the kitchen. "Almost every single, frickin' day! I can't BELIEVE you two!"

"Daichi! Come back here!" Daisuke yelled at his son. "Ima now, or I'll ground you from your manga!"

"Gulp H-hai...yes" Daichi muttered, walking back to where his parents where (now presentable). "Nani What?"

"Ichi One, try to be a bit more respectful to me and your Otou-san..." Satoshi suggested, looking down at his son.

"Hai."

"Ni Two, try to be more appreciative that your Chichi-san and I even decided to have you..." Daisuke injected, clinging to his lover.

"Hai."

"San Three, I want you to find some to go out with before you turn 14!" Daisuke finished.

"Ha- NAN DE! What the!"

"You heard your Otou-san! Now just ask some one out before you even decide to show UP after school on your birthday. Just ask the person out that you have the biggest crush on. It doesn't matter how you do, just do it!" Satoshi stated, finalizing what the redhead was telling him. "I know that it's bad enough having two fathers, but you need to find some that you are really in love with..."

"I... I don't think that I get what you mean, Otou-san," Daichi stammered.

"Ahhhh... don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. Plus, it IS only a couple days away... more like only one, demo... but" Daisuke sighed, looking at the calender close by.

"Now, go up and do whatever you were thinking about doing - that is within _reason_!" Satoshi ordered.

"Sato, do you think that he will really find some one that quickly?"

"He might, then again, he might not... I really don't know... Uhhh... at least he won't have to worry about Krad or Dark chasing after him." Satoshi smiled at his lover. "So, do you want to continue what our dear Daichi interrupted?"

"Mnnnn... hijoo ni very."

**Sono aida ni Meanwhile... **

'Ugh! They go at it almost every single night! I'm not against danshoku male x male relationship, demo...but' Daichi thought about that a little harder.

Daichi blushed, thinking of his two crushes- one of which he, himself does not realize he has a crush on. One was a girl with long, wavy, bleach - blond hair that reached toward her waist. She had a horrible personality, though - it was more of a physical attraction. The other, secret one of the boy's crushes, was a beautiful boy, that had long, silky, black hair, that was about the longest he had ever seen on a boy, which was about to his knees, always braided down his back. He was very open about a lot of things - one of them being very into danshoku shonen ai/ yaoi/ male x male affairs - and always talked to Daichi about his problems. He would also always help Daichi with homework, and sometimes even bought the boy lunch. Sometimes, Daichi wondered if the boy was contemplating kissing him. The said boy would also get very close and personal with Daichi. Not that Daichi would mind making out with-

Then, almost as if he were coming out of a trance, Daichi blushed deeply, realizing who he and what was thinking about. 'AGH! Shojo no ii! Shonen no machigai! Naaaa! Girls are good! Boys are bad!' He thought, shaking his head furiously.

**Daisuke tõ Satoshi no kenkai Daisuke and Satoshi's POV 10:21 pm**

Daisuke was curled up against his koibito, wanting to be close to the other. "Sato..." he moaned.

"Nani?"

"Atatakai desu... demo... Samui desu. It's warm... but... it's kinda cold in here"

Satoshi laghed. "Only you could say that and still make it kawaii. cute"

"Naaa... Sato, Daichi ga naze no muzukashii? Naze no...? Ahhh... Sato, why's Daichi so difficult? Why is he...?" Daisuke asked his koibito, seeming very tired.

"Ne? 'Muzukashii'? Eh? 'Difficult'?" Satoshi's deeper voice asked.

"He's always so... annoyed with... bokutachi us. Nan de yo, Sato-chan what do you think, Sato-chan," Daisuke implored.

"Shinpai nai suru don't worry... Every thing will work out. Shinpai nai don't worry."

"Ee...yeah"

With that the two fell asleep in eachother's arms.

**Daichi no kenkai Daichi's POV 2:57 am**

"Auugh... Nemuru nai ni desu...Can't sleep..." Daichi groaned. Then he looked up at the clock in his room, above his Hitomi poster. "Hontõ ni...? Fukano... Really...? Impossible..." Daichi breathed. 'My birthday is just a minute away.' He smiled, glad that he remembered the exact time that he was born from when his otou-san told him.

He started to think about what he was going to do about that whole 'ask someone out before he came home' thing. Who should he ask? He thought about that girl with the bleach-blond hair with the horrible addittude. _Definatly not. _

'Anyone else?' he asked himself. Then the thought struck him - he could ask that boy... Then, he started to think about how he should go about doing it. He saw him almost every day at school... And tomarrow (today) was a friday - perfect day to go out on a date with someone after school. 'Wait... did I just really think that? Oh my GOD! ...I did!' Daichi immeaditly blushed, then started to feel a rapidly burning sensation spreading throughout his body. 'Agh! Nan desu! What is this!'

Then, the burning went away as quickly as it had come. Daichi sighed, looking around his room... his eyes passing over the mirror. He stared at the reflection - it was definatlt _not _his.

'Nani? Wait...' he began to remember something that his otou-san had told him.

_'Daichi! Pay attention! I need to tell you about the Kaito Dark!' Satoshi had scolded. _

_'Fine, fine...' a young Daichi said, turing toward his otou-san._

_'All right... the Kaito, also known as Dark, is an art theif. One day, you might turn into this person, all right?'_

_'Hai.'_

_'If you do, try not to give into his tricks. He can be quite tricky, Dark. But if you turn into a person, Krad - the one with the white wings' he pointed to the other picture. 'Tell me and your chichi-san right away. All right?'_

_'Hai'_

'Ahhh... so that's what he ment. Demo... I'm neither.' Daichi thought to himself, looking at his reflection. His hair was mostly a teal colour, with some blond mixed in, and it reached down to about his ankles, he estimated. His eyes were also the same teal colour, but were much paler. He also noted that he had gaigantic silver-coloured wings coming out of his back, not to mention that he felt much taller than before (noting the shrunken clothes - they were quite baggy before being pajamas, and now they were a little too small). 'What should I do about this. Well, Otou-san did say that I should tell him right away, if anything happened.'

He decided that he would tell his otou-san now, before he transformed back and forgot about it the next morning, thinking that it was a dream. So, folding his wings close to his back, he walked downstairs to his parents' room.

"Otou-san?" he asked in an alien voice, knocking on the door.

Satoshi was woken very easily but the sound of Daichi's new voice, reminding him very much of a certain someone...

"Daichi!" he gaped, as he opened the door to a teal-haired man, looking about in his late teens, a little taller than he was. "Follow me."

Daichi did as he was told, and followed his otou-san to the family room.

"What happened?" Satoshi questioned seriously, holding one of his son's hands.

"Uhhhh... I was thinking about what you said earlier, and thought about who I was going to ask out and... then I... transformed."

Satoshi looked away in serious thought. 'But how could he become both - at once, too! Maybe, this is the true form of Dark and Krad before they were seperated.' He looked up at his son, playing with the oddly long bang down the middle, that reached to his waist. 'Does his hair look a little more blond than before? Proabably the light.' Satoshi concluded. "Well. It looks like everything is quite normal."

"N-Normal! How do you call this normal?" There was that voice again. It was so sharp, and rich, but yet... so cold and empty. "I don't know how you coould consider this normal!"

Satoshi couldn't handle it any longer, so - out of habit - he said back, "Shut the hell up, Krad!"

Daichi was taken aback at his tou-san's reachtion, and started to cry - very little, but there were still tears.

Satoshi was stunned at his reaction, but was even more terrified by what he saw happen to his son. As Daichi cried, his wings, eyes and hair started to grow lighter in colour, so much so, that Satoshi thought it was Krad who was crying.

"I... Gomen. I was the one that was yelling at you first. Gomen nasai..." Daichi managed between sobs.

"Iya... I'm the one who shoould be appologizing. I started this whole thing."

Daichi looked up, his tears starting to dry.

"I was the one who suggested that we have a child. It was also me who admitted my love to Daisuke. And... it was my fault for not being able to wholly destroy Krad..." he gritted his teath to prevent any tears. "Gomen... Daichi."

"You're wrong, Sato..." Daisuke said, stepping out into the room. "No matter who did it first, it would have ended up this way in the long run." The redhead looked to his son. "Don't worry about this. I'm sure that you'll get off of stealing art work and being chased by Krad. Or having to chase after Dark and protecting the artwork." He finished, wrapping his arms around his son, pulling him into a loving embace. But he felt odd doing it, because his son now had the body of Dark's greatest enemy, Krad Hikari.

After the three decided that it would be best to deal with this later that day, they went to their seperate bedrooms.

**Daichi no kenkai **

'Krad? Dark? Are you there?' Daichi asked after he slipped into bigger clothes and gotten into bed.

**Hello, who are you? You called?**

_I'm here too, ya know._

**Dark!**

_Yes?_

**What the hell-**

'Excuse me, but this is getting out of hand.'

**Gomen.**

_Gomen - wait! Krad, did you just say 'Gomen'!_

**... Yeah... **

'Gomen nesai, mina, demo... would you tell me why I look like Krad right now, not Dark? Or why don't I look like both of you combined, like at first?'

**Because you like me more than him... And I return the same feeling. You're the stogest willed tamer I have ever had. Plus, you remind me of myself...**

_Krad...? Anyway, kid, you look like him now, because you have to adopt one of _our _bodies as your own. And since you chose Krad's, that means that when you are near the one you hold most dear, you transform into me! Therefore, Krad only takes over your mind... not your body. _

**You won't have to go through a painful trasnformation when you let me take over. All you have to worry about is having to let your wings in or out. That's all. Demo... you will look like me, unless you see the person that you have a liking toward. Then you transform into that _Kaitoh_.**

'Arigatou, mina-san. Especially you, Krad-chan.' Daichi muttered, then fell asleep.

**...'Krad-chan'...? Does he really mean...**

_Krad... you really have developed a liking for him... haven't you?_

**He's special.**

_He's a Niwa._

**Demo... Daichi-sama is also a Hikari.**

**Daichi no Kenkai 6:03 am **

"TOU-SAN!" Daichi yelled.

"Nani?"

"I... I can't fit into my school uniform!"

Satoshi walked into his son's room, noting that his room was quite a mess now, with clothes tossed everywhere. And Daichi was still in Krad's body, minus the wings.

"Daichi, why are you still in Krad's form?"

"It's not just Krad's body... It's mine now, too!" Daichi correccted, pushing some of his now - golden hair behind his shoulder. He was in his largest (they looked nomal now, though)pajamas, without the shirt, exposing his well toned stomach. "This is my body now..."

Satoshi realized that he had looked younger than Krad normally did... more like a thirteen or fourteen year old, instead of an eighteen to nineteen year old body. He was signifigantly taller now, though and had a different body shape, therefore not able to fit into his regular, tight fitting school uniform. Satoshi also noticed the peircings on his son's ears; they were large crosses.

"Hontõ ni?"

"Hontõ ni."

"Take out those earings, they bug me."

"Nani? Take them out? Naze?"

"Uhhhh... all right, you can keep them in."

"Arigatou, Tou-san! Ima... what about my clothes?"

"AH! I might have my old school uniform. I'll be right back!" Satoshi announced, running down the stairs.

"Sigh... I can't believe that tou-san was this height at my age." He laughed, realizing what he had just said. "Demo... I'm the same height as tou-san was at my age!" He sighed again, looking down at himself. "I like having blond hair... I like it being so long, too..."

_You're about the same as Krad... hahaha... That's kinda ironic._

**Whatever, baka kaitoh... Blond hair is a symbol of elegance and purity.**

_Purity...! HA! I can't believe you -_

The blunette walked in, carrying his old school uniform. "Here... try them on."

Daichi picked them up and pulled them on. "Wow... almost a perect fit! ... I wish that the pants would be light, like the shirt..." Dark and Satoshi sweat dropped.

"Ima... don't tell anyone that you're the kaitoh, all right?"

"Hai."

"Also, tell everyone that you got contacts and extentions, understood?"

"Hai."

"You can still ask the person you like out..."

"Naaaa! Hontõ ni!"

"Hai."

"A-SO! ALL RIGHT!"

"Tell Krad and Dark - No magic."

"Hai."

"Don't keep your hair like that. Put it in a pony tail or braid it. Here... this is what Krad gave to Dark, who gave it to Daisuke, who, in turn, gave it to me." Satoshi handed his son a golden cross.

"What is it for?"

"Your hair."

"Ah."

After his father left, the blond took to tending to his long hair, brushing it, then pulling it back into a pony tail, then finally - using what his father gave him - he tied the ends together, so that they wouldn't go all over the place. He looked at himself in the mirror, and made sure that the longer bang was at the part and in place. Sighing, he picked up his bag and left for school.

**Tsuzukeru ni imasu...**


	2. Kori

For All the Reason in the World

_By Angelis Raye Kamura_

AN:

Konnichi wa, mina-san! I didn't very many good responses for the first chapter. The FMA fic that I am typing got FAR more reviews for the first chapter, and it wasn't even half the size that the first chapter of this is. I really don't get it. Maybe it's because I'm using too much Japanese? I'll try to keep it down to a minimum for this chapter, and will only start writing the talking parts in Japanese if you guys ask. I got a flame... sort of... that was trying to make me feel bad for doing it, so I'll cut it down to a very low minimum. Hope you're happy, whoever wrote that review!

Chapter 2: Kori

_Ice_

**Daichi's pov – lunch**

"Wow... Daichi. Is that really you?" Kotaku, Daichi's boy crush, asked after he walked over and told him who he was.

"Yeah... I got extensions and colored contacts yesterday for an early birthday present. Heh heh." Daichi replied, laughing slightly.

"Mnnn... You look a _lot _cuter like this," Kotaku commented.

"Leave him _alone_, fag!" One of the girls came up behind the brunette, and hit him over his head as she said that. "We know what you want to _do_ to innocent Hikari-sama."

Did Daichi mention that he had gotten a lot of admirers at the school, since he told them that his dad was a famous artist?

"Hey, now... it's all right. Really," the blond said, trying to calm everyone down. "Come on... I'm okay with Kotaku-kun, so it's quite all right. So, you can leave us alone now, _thanks_."

"Are you sure, Hikari-sama! I mean... _he might back you into a corner and do horrible things to you_!" The girl cried.

"I'm positive, Kuou-san," Daichi finished. Once they left the two alone Daichi turned back to Kotaku. "You were saying?"

"Oh!" Kotaku blushed. "It's just that I never had heard you call me by my first name before... and all that was kinda like you were really set on protecting me from them... So, I was just kinda startled that you would do that, that's all."

"Eh! You mean that you don't want me to call you 'Kotaku-kun'?" Daichi asked, looking disappointed.

"Well, it's just that I know that I've always displayed my interest in you, but you've always just looked at me like a friend before... so it's just really–."

The brunette was cut off by Daichi, who had leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He moaned slightly as the blond started to snake his hands around to his back, lifting up his shirt slightly and started to stroke the soft skin there.

"Good thing that we're in a secluded area, huh?" Daichi muttered into the other's ear.

"Yeah..." Kotaku said. "I agree with you, Daichi..."

Daichi didn't hear anything else the brunette was saying, because the burning sensation had returned, and was drowning out all the noise around him.

"Daichi, are you all right," Kotaku questioned worriedly when he saw the other clutch his stomach in pain.

'Dark! Why now!' Daichi yelled inside his mind.

_I cannot help it, this is your DNA that is doing this to you, not me!_

**Yeah, but Dark is the cause of all of this... **Kradlaughed.

_Shut it!_

Daichi couldn't hold it back any longer, and he had no where to run or hide, except behind the brunette sitting right next to him.

"Please understand, Kotaku... I wanted to hide this from you... but my family has a curse–."

"Don't worry, I'm kind of in the same boat as you, Daichi... My family had a curse to. And if it's anything like the one that your family has, it isn't–." Kotaku was cut off again, but this time it was because Daichi's hair was now much shorter and purple. "Daichi...?" Kotaku asked, a little worried. Heck, anyone would have been worried if their soon-to-be boyfriend started to transform into someone else, _especially_ if the person he was transforming into was a phantom thief.

AN: All right! I finally got the second chapter done! I hope that you guys like this new chapter better than the last one. If you give me reviews and guess what you think Kotaku's family curse is... and guess it right, I'll give you... I dunno– about anything that you request! That is if it is within reason. Please don't tell me to kill myself or someone else ... don't even think about telling me to bad mouth other authors or do things like that. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

For All the Reason in the World

By Angelis-Sensei

AN: FINALLY! I KNOW! It's short, but deal with it, it's an UPDATE FOR ONCE. No one guessed the curse correctly though. Too bad though.. but then again, you haven't realized my obsession with the abnormal, huh?

Chapter 3:

Dark sighed, looking up at a very surprised Kotaku. The said boy blushed as he looked the other in the eyes.

"N-nice to meet you, Dark-san," he held a hand out timidly as he intoduced himself.

_Wow, this kid has some manners!_ Dark thought, as he took the hand. "Nice to meet you as well... Seems that You'll be the first one to know about the whole... Niwa curse business from the beginning."

**Shut it, Dark. Remember that once both the boys have accepted their love for each other, we're gone! Well, at least YOU will. **Krad laughed sadistically, pointing at the image of the face-fallen Kaitoh.

'Please! The both of you! Kotaku was going to tell me somthing about his own family curse! Dark, give me back my body.' The host glared at both the 'angels'.

Dark gulped, but added to the burnette, "Well, our dear Daichi wants to talk to you again... So, I'll see you around then?"

Kotaku nodded slowly, and blinked, watching at the theif turned back into his soon-to-be boyfriend. He smilled again, slipping a chain around the blond's neck.

"Let me guess, that your form right now is that of Dark's lighter half, the angel known as Krad?" He grinned, hugging Daichi close, petting his feathery hair. The black-haired teen blushed, breathing in the scent that belonged only to that of his mate, and snuggled closer to him.

"Kotaku... are you all right?" Daichi whispered, enjoying the feel of the other's closeness, but longing for more at the same time. He could feel that something was not totally correct with Kotaku.

They pulled away, and the said burnette nodded. He groaned, raising his hand to cover his face from the sun, that was starting to beat down on them both.

"Can we go sit in the shade, more out of the sun, Dai-san?"

"Sure," Daichi grinned, his demon-gold eyes glittering. "So, what about your family curse?"

Dark and Krad remained silent, wanting to know as well.

"Well, I..." he drew it out, embarrassed. He hated being put on the spot. "I kinda... um... don't know how to explain this... but I'm like a... werewolf... and vampire mix." Kotaku stared up into the other's eyes, waiting for a responce...

AN: MWAHAHAH... I shall explain next chapter!


End file.
